In the past, there have been air conditioning apparatuses that are a type of refrigeration apparatus configured to include a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger (a heat-source-side heat exchanger), and an indoor heat exchanger (a usage-side heat exchanger), as is presented in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. H5-332637 and 2002-89980. In these refrigeration apparatuses, the heat-source-side heat exchanger is vertically divided, and expansion valves (heat-source-side flow rate adjusting valves), the opening degrees of which are adjustable, are connected to the liquid sides of these heat-source-side heat exchangers.